


Men

by Koneia



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koneia/pseuds/Koneia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the VAMB Secret Drabble 2012 challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KJaneway115](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KJaneway115).



> Unintentionally ;-) written for the VAMB Secret Drabble 2012 challenge for KJaneway115, who provided the wonderful first line "How do you ever expect me to trust you again?". This drabble just popped up while I was writing SWAMPed...
> 
> Many thanks to GSlovesvoyager again for your awesome beta-reading and support!
> 
> I still don't own Star Trek or any of it's characters *sigh*

 

 

 

 **"How do you ever expect me to trust you again?"** growled a muffled voice under the blanket accusingly.

 

“I don’t expect you to trust me again, Commander.” She answered with barely suppressed laughter. “And yes, I know, I am a ruthless, steel hearted captain.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“Don’t let me make it an order, Chakotay.”

 

The voice muttered something unintelligible.

 

“Commander?”

 

Abruptly the blanket was pushed away, revealing an angry, feverish looking face. “Don’t you pull rank on me, Kathryn!”

 

She sighed. Men were such goofs when they were ill.

 

“Darling, you know I love you. But it’s just medicine.”


End file.
